hidan & kakuzu's fight
by yanissax420
Summary: hidan ask's kakuzu for something but kakuzu goes berzerk about it & doesn't consider hidan's feelings until hidan is ready to leave him so kakuzu tries to talk to him but hidan says something he shouldnt have & kakuzu goes berzerk again. he talks to deidara about it & finally comes to his senses & talks to hidan & says he wants the same.


"ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!" kakuzu yelled from his & hidan's room.

as kakuzu kept yelling the rest of the akatsuki members sighed in all different parts of the hide out. 'here we go again' thought konan "they're always fighting, i wonder what its about this time?" she expressed. "don't get involved konan, its their problem now come back to bed" said the half asleep orange haired man. "don't tell me what to do pein, i will suffocate you as soon as you fall back to sleep" konan says with a smirk, but she crawls into bed assuming the position of the little spoon and grabs pein's arm and wraps it so he's holding her tummy.

"ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT HIDAN?" kakuzu yells to hidan. "FUCK YOU, YOU OLD FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF & MONEY. I HATE YOU" hidan says & a loud sound of something breaking followed soon after. "hidan i'm going to kill you if you throw something at me again" kakuzu said surprisingly calmly. "shut up old man, i'm staying in the extra room. no need for me & my needs here right? well good night" hidan said and started grabbing as much stuff as he could hold while also trying to hold back his tears. he finally leaves after he grabs his cloak. kakuzu didn't stop him only because he was in shock & couldn't move nor open his mouth he knew when hidan stopped cursing it was a bad situation. as soon as he snapped out of it he ran down the hall only to be hit in the face by a slamming door.

again kakuzu was shocked & stayed there staring at the door. another door swung open & an enraged itachi started yelling "ITS 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLE-" he paused when he saw kakuzu standing in the hall looking at the door just a thumbs away from him. "k-ka-kuzu? a-are you okay?" kakuzu didn't answer only because he didn't hear itachi "KAKUZU!" just after itachi says his name a half asleep blonde came out of his room "what's all this noise about? hm" itachi signals over deidara & the tired little blonde makes his way over to the other side of the hall where itachi's & kisame's room is.

"kakuzu's acting rather strange" itachi whispered to deidara "what happened? why is he just standing there like that?" deidara whispered to itachi. they both stared at him in confusion wondering why he was acting so strange. deidara grabbed his phone from his room & went back to where itachi was. "whats that for?" itachi asked. "i'm gonna text hidan duh" deidara snarled. so he did just as he told itachi he was going to do. "hey what's wrong with stitch? he's standing outside of the extra bedroom just looking at the door & he won't answer when sharingay calls out for him" he presses send & waits for a reply. he doesn't show itachi until he gets a long reply back.

"no fucking way" deidara says aloud in shock. itachi can't help but hear since he's right next to deidara. "what is it? what's wrong?" he asks curiously. deidara hands itachi his phone & itachi begins to scroll up to the first message to see what deidara said. "you blonde bastard, sharingay? really." itachi is not pleased with deidara right now. "just read the rest you fuck" deidara whispers so that kakuzu doesn't hear him. it takes a while for itachi to read everything but once he finishes he's in awe. "so that's why kakuzu is standing there? wow he must really care about hidan. i thought he didn't care for anyone but himself & money." itachi tried to say as low as he could. "what should we do? go to our rooms or?" both of them were confused as what they were supposed to do at the moment.

as itachi & deidara were gossiping like school girls they both stopped as they both saw a single tear from kakuzu's eye falling down his cheek to his mask which eventually absorbed it. kakuzu made his way to his room & closed the door making no noise. 'wow' both itachi & deidara thought. "we should get some rest & maybe we can talk to them tomorrow" deidara expressed. "yes that sounds good, good night dei" itachi says entering his room. "night sharingay" deidara says walking back to his room. "i will fucking kill you" itachi says behind his door. deidara just laughs & closes his door behind him.

"what was all the noise about?" sasori says as deidara gets in bed. "its nothing danna, hm. go back to sleep" deidara says falling back to sleep surprisingly fast. sasori isn't tired though, he gets closer to deidara & slides his hand down the blanket & makes his way to the front of deidara's body & sneaks his hand into deidara's boxers. the red head grabs a hold of the young blondes member which apparently is already hard from the movement of sasori touching his body. "danna i'm not in the mood hm" deidara says softly "that's not what your hard on tells me" sasori whispers in deidara's ear & nibbles his lobe. "fine but you have give me cuddles whenever i ask" deidara says as he turns around towards his partner. "okay my love" sasori says as he kisses deidara's soft lips. & they proceed to take each others clothes off…

'is this really a big deal? should i have reacted another way? i do love him more than anything, but I've never expressed it to him like he has to me' all different thoughts were running through kakuzu's mind before he knew it the sun had came out & hidan came into the room. "hidan?! i knew this wasn't a big deal for you. i figured you were playing" kakuzu said ecstatically. "fuck you, i just came to get the rest of my stuff. don't worry though i won't be long" hidan said avoiding eye contact with kakuzu but kakuzu could see how puffy & red hidan's eye's were. "hidan please can we talk? i didn't mean to over react like that" but hidan just keeps grabbing his stuff & makes his way to the door. kakuzu extends his arm & grabs hidan's shoulder "kakuzu stop, just leave me alone. you obviously don't care about me or my feelings, so just leave me alone" hidan begins that sentence normally & towards the end of his sentence his voice got softer & you can hear him sniffling from crying. kakuzu was taken back a but let go of hidan.


End file.
